The Chosen Ones And The Path To Truth Part III: The Phantom Menace
by BazzCatgirl03
Summary: After dealing with his grandchildren and learning the force returned his memories, and his friends memories to them. Anakin Skywalker declares he's changing the future. And by changing his past in their Galaxy, in getting the true meaning to the prophecy. His version of the council use their memories of their timeline to change the future, but first they must stop the blockade.


**The Chosen Ones Ones And The Path To Truth The Phantom Menace**

 **Characters: Daniel Jackson, Jack O'Neill, Sam Carter, Teal'C, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi, Padme Amidala, Yoda and Mace Windu**

 **Story-line: Arriving in the Starwars galaxy the team has revealed the truth to the Jinn/Kenobi team Anakin Skywalker and Queen Amidala and her entourage. Hearing the truth to what's to come Qui-Gon and his friend Adi Gallia decide with the rest of the Jedi council to make changes to the Jedi code for the preservation of the entire Jedi order and with it to protect Anakin from evil.**

 **Hearing that the Sith have returned and the Sithmaster is really the future chancellor of the republic the Jedi orders. And the Rebellion prepare for what's to come now, as they work their plans around the Sith. As the council work to protect their youngest and most powerful student they decide to change the code, but will this be enough or will the Sith realize what they're planning.**

 **Time Range for Story: Mid season 7, after Sam Carter's disappearance on the Prometheus and the podrace on the Phantom Menace as Anakin is racing to get the parts needed to fix the ship to get the Naboo off the planet now.**

 **Disclaimers: Star-Wars or Stargate SG-1 are not owned by me. The story belongs to me everything else belongs to the George Lucas and MGM studios.**

 **Warning:** **In the star wars galaxy 'Phantom Menace is at the halfway point and hasn't finished completely yet, but on SG-1 it has, so almost everything will stay the same for the rest of the series till Anakin's fatal decision in the Revenge of the Sith, including the book series focused on Obi-wan and Anakin.**

 **Though with this chapter, it's the introduction to the jedi rival Anakin had as he meets Daniel and learns the truth. As his first experience doesn't go too well as he shown as not the flawless young apprentice he was made out to be Jedi Quest now at first. As they discuss their added back up plans and prepare for the long run now in mission and he meets the rest of the council now.**

 **So this chapter starting from here, it's going to cover one touch before, the mission on Coruscant starts as they prepare to fight now. Though from here, the story follows the rest of the movie, the span from the end of the movie and into his teen years. But this story follows through the rest of the Phantom Menace and into his next mission back to Tatooine after that.**

 **And this story leads into his 12th birthday as he deals with the mission to Zonoma Sekot and his next encounter with Krayne. But only Rogue Planet, the first four novels of Jedi Quest, including the Path To Truth. Are in the next story leading into Attack of the Clones as the Clone Wars and the Aftermath to the purge are in Book three before SG-1 return to the Milky Way after that.**

 **But this story is a 14 piece storyline leading into the Solo Twins and their friends as they get into Jedi Academy. And Jacen Solo becomes Daniel's padawan after that, but this is chapter 1 to that series now.**

 **Chapter 1** **: Rogue Planet Replays, Radnor Trouble And Re-starts**

 **Jedi Preparations- No One:'s POV**

"What I'm getting ready to learn next at the moment is something I'm reading about right now from Ben's storyline to mine. And here's the bad news guys, but Omega is Xanatos's son, he's using the very same formula. Just to destroy Ben after Xanatos killed himself to keep from getting captured right now by father right now. Though with those words in mind right now, it's a matter of you using me as your resident expert here."

"In dark Jedi and Sith to give you an edge and with that in mind, Sidious had planned things out from the blockade to thr purge. He's responsible for everything and we were all deceived by a lie now, so we just turn the tables on him. So we got to use that against them at the moment. So know your enemy and you defeat them." Anakin Skywalker said and Padawan, née Jedi Master, Obi-wan Kenobi and the council nodded in agreement.

"Thank the force we got our memories back right now, I don't think we could have pulled this off if it wasn't for the fact we did this once already." Obi-wan said and he nodded. "I know Master believe me, but we get a second chance to get it right at the moment. But you're not father and I'm not you, so we had to forge our own path at the time. It wasn't that you failed me either, it's we should have had this chance this week now."

"To create our relationship into what we're like together right now, but I was your very first student right now, and at times. It's usually the first that is the one that gets you so overly protective, you have all your memories. So we use that against him now, and instead of what he turned it into in our timeline at the time. But we make several changes in this one and we got him finally." Anakin said and he nodded to him gently.

"It didn't matter that though on the council, and you were now a Jedi knight, but nothing changed between us, I was still your mentor no matter how much time goes by." he said and Anakin nodded to him. "Yeah, you were a Jedi master and on the council now, and I've been a knight for three years by that point. Nothing changed, you are my best friend and older brother, I wasn't letting go, just because I was an adult, I still needed you."

"But our fatal mistake was the mistakes we realized here, but 1) you never changed the code for me as I was the one who grew up outside the temple. 2) I never went with either you or Master Yoda offworld at the time now in that. Just so I could get away from Palpatine for a few days leading into the purge. 3) as I was your first Padawan, so you got a bit too arrogant, regarding your pride in my training, in that same way in this."

"4) was we should've told you and our families, even the alliance, sooner that we were married and expecting the twins and 5) it's the act of I should've completed my promise. In regarding freeing mom, before we got started at the time, but all in all. It's a matter of fixing these ones and my making friends so soon after I started my training. That we got a shot to get it right by fixing past mistakes here." he said and the group nodded to him.

"I'm looking at the fact is that if I'd been paying closer attention to this, I'd have realized Dooku turned on us the second Qui-Gon was killed in battle at the time. But since we were in mourning, that made it harder to see that at the time here. And not till I got arrested by the Geonosians did that theory become fact at the time, Mace." Obi-wan told him and they nodded to him gently as they exchanged looks at this firmly.

As Master Mace Windu looked at his youngest star pupil. "But you were right though, we can't sense what the future holds as the darkside clouds everything. But maybe we don't need that, we just need to sense who carried an aura of distrust in them. And like you said we come to depend on your sensing things as you're more attuned to the force. Then we are and with those words in mind, that's what we need right now, so with that."

"Anakin you got the added ability, but can you sense anything if Dooku was apart of this all that time. You're the one that knows how he thinks when it comes to the darkside, so can you sense the deception where Dooku is concerned now?" Mace asked and he nodded to him as he closed down for several seconds he reached out to Dooku. And then jerked as he felt the icy cold that was the darkside surrounding him and he nodded.

"I sense Count Dooku's involvement in this." He said and Obi-wan and Mace nodded as Obi-wan answered him. "And I sense a trap." Obi-wan said firmly at that news. "Next move?" Anakin asked and he nodded as he smiled at him. "Spring the trap." he said and Anakin smiled at his remark gently. "We get this one chance to fix this and as a result he's not getting to you again, not if I have anything to say about it right now."

"But the day of the purge, either you're with me, or you're with Master and Daniel on Kasshyk, I don't care which. It's we just got to get you off the planet for a week when the timer ends leading into the purge." Obi-wan said and he nodded gently. "Kenobi and Skywalker are back once again." Anakin said smiling and he nodded as he pressed his forehead to his to seal the connection as they closed their eyes as their bond pulsed.

As the council felt the pulse in their bond pulsing so hard they knew they had a better chance to pull it off, then in the original timeline. "You remember the last time we had that conversation?" Anakin said smiling and he nodded. "Leading into the elevator, but why would Artoo try to muffle the communicator?" he asked and Anakin smiled at him. "Because Dooku's super assassin droids just showed up in the cargobay when we left."

"Then again, it's the act of getting stuck in the elevator, well there's more then one way out of here." he said and Obi-wan chuckled, as he answered him smiling. "We don't want to get out, we want to get moving." he said and Master Adi Gallia ended the conversation at that as the council exchanged amused looks at the way the duo were acting together. "Whatever was going on in that elevator, we don't need that happening twice boys."

"At the rate this is going you're the one that has an inside look at Palpatine's thinking now, considering you were stuck as his apprentice for 23 years. So we use that against him at the moment now, but either way, it's the fact we got our memories. When leading into the purge now, so we just put that to use at the moment, but either way. We got time enough to work this out we don't need to rush things here at the current moment."

"But both of you just relax, we got time enough for this right now." she said and Mace finished that remark. "Certain case of things, but at this age, you remember what we used to talk about, it's always on the move, but best get it together now boys." he said and Anakin smiled as he answered him. "Yeah I remember that, but we were both wondering which of us pressed the stop button till I realized Grevious killed the power."

"On that elevator, and I cut us a way out through the roof, jumped through it as I heard Ben's sigh of always on the move, just as Artoo sent the elevator flying down. And said down several decks, and I had to grab the ledge of the one leading onto deck 30. Til I heard a loud clang, looked down and realized that Ben told him to reverse it. And it's because we had to get to the observation deck as that's where Sidious was at the time."

"Just before he reversed it and before I jumped back on top of it, a group of battle droids appeared at where I was, just as it flew up back at me. But I jumped off the wall and then landed on top of it as it zoomed back up and just as it barely missed me. But all in all, it's the act of his making a mistake or two. And my getting a little restless that underlines your original remark, Master." he said and Mace chuckled and nodded to that.

"Like I said, always on the move, but we need to slow it down a bit right now, but in your case, with the fact you're the first to come back from the darkside. It's we use that to train your children's generation and the Solo twins and their friends. But the you we know would never gone to the darkside if there was no other choice. But with you being yourself, and you truly are the chosen one, it's a matter of making several alterations."

"And let's not get ahead of ourselves right now, it's just starting so slow it down now, but both of you just relax we got time enough to do this. But 13 years the results are he's going to get a shock when he realizes you're not a normal Jedi Padawan at all. But a Jedi master, when we do this twice at the moment, the changes made should be interesting. But I'm relieved we got a chance to fix it now." Mace said and he nodded to him gently.

"I'll say, but my memories of myself as this version of me are clear at the moment, Master, though what I will say is if what you dealt with in my father. Same problems and recreation you saw in me Master, then its the case of second generation trouble. For you, Master Yaddle and Master Sifo Dyas, you saw this before in him and now see it in me. Only the difference is trying to pave my own path that doesn't follow his at the moment."

"These books demonstrated my slowly growing Sith side, Daniel here they switched from Sith to Jedi and the Sith in me becomes my youngest clone. But either way it's not the Jedi way to kill in cold blood, eaves drop or lie to one's master or yourself. But the reckless acts will end the second Ke Daiv comes into the picture, I stopped racing. In both ways and devoted myself to my training and that includes being a pilot now."

"But 2nd generation case of trouble, I stopped acting like this by time I was 13 and you start seeing it in Dex, and it only gets worse as he gets older. As I'm trying to control his recklessness, and before it kills him." Anakin said and Master Yoda nodded to his remark. "Indeed and you I know, forged a new path away from your father and grew strong you did and became my prize pupil as a result." he said to him with a bemused chuckle.

"Love you master." He said and Yoda's eyes warmed at the remark. "You as well, Annie, my best student, not losing you again, if forge the records we must. Then forge them, we will now, but your father, reckless he was, not proven, full of fear. And Master Sifo Dyas's to save, but destroyed by his own lust for power, he was, Dex. Miniature version of your father he is, but top student of mine out of the three of you, you are, always were now."

"Must prove that to your brother, many times you will, but Jedi knight by 19, Jedi Master by 21, And level II master by 23 years, you will be now, see that easily I do. Have adult memories you do on their timeline, hide that from Dex's memories, just the younger brother to our star duo, he is. You and your twin, the strongest padawans of your age group, not let your father's fate faze you." he said and Anakin nodded, smiling, to him.

"Yes Master, and again, I won't fail you again, I'm not afraid of failure, I won't fail you, and though I'm a little afraid of the re-training and what's coming. I'm not afraid to face my past in their timeline, I won't fail you now." He said and Yoda nodded, seeing the gentle changes to his true padawan and knowing that with their memories back. Things were going to be so different now as they prepared for the restart gently.

"Indeed Padawan, but this time, need to be more open with us, second chance we have not put it to waste this time. But first to be taught in that way of learning to join with the force I was by Qui-Gon, can teach you that for these next 13 years. But advanced training as member of the council, you, but must trust us now, you have to Anakin. Two way street, trust is Anakin, fresh start." Yoda said and Anakin nodded gently to him.

"He's right Annie, you didn't trust us enough to be this open with us in their timeline, we get that second chance but trust is a two way street, we need to know. About your past, things you kept hidden from us, Krayne for instance, the added news. The fact Sidious coaxed you into killing Dooku, your being married to the senator. But we need to know these things. of course we trusted you, but we never trusted him, when it came to you."

"Whatever the earthborn members of the team see this as, it's the same thing, we trusted and trust you, but will you trust us now." Jedi Master Garen Muln said, crouching in front of him and he closed his eyes as he looked at the image of himself. And next to Palpatine as he remembered that and his resolve firmed up at that. "He convinced me thst you couldn't trust me, that I shouldn't trust you, that was my mistake Master."

"I know now Master that was my biggest mistake back then, but never again, you're the one who raised me, but I was an idiot in their timeline. They stirred up too much anger in me, but first Halla and then Master Qui-Gon, but we have a second chance now. I'm not letting it go to waste, you're my mentors, you always were master." He said and Yoda smiled gently as he looked at his parents gently as he said it to them at that.

"But mom, dad, I know what you're about to hear is going to sound harsh, as he's only 12 years old and I'm 14 by that point. But with them acting like parents it's the act of trying to control the reckless behavior before it kills him. And us with him at the moment, but this debate about to be heard at the current moment. This is what the reasons would be was if my alter ego was under scrutiny by the council in 2 years right now."

"In my case and 5 in his case, but at his age and as a child he's got to learn that all actions result in draw backs. I gained that lesson the hard way, but with my memories back it just makes it even now." Anakin said and they nodded gently. "I take it this situation at the start of this is a clear case of near dismissal for breaking the rules. And rules you set, as he's only 12 and you forbid leaving the temple without authorization."

"And racing in the lower levels after we sent him to you, right, Clee, Mace, Adi?" His stepfather, Cliegg Lars, asked and they all nodded. "Yes that's right, the day it happened I realized he was gone again and was attempting to chase him down. Before he ran into this bloodcarver and he crashed in the pits, this is the one that caused the trauma." Obi-wan said to him and he nodded as the duo that started said program nodded gently.

"But yes, that's why I've reactivated the piloting program, and Anakin will be spending months in training to fly our starfighters now, after he brought back a new transport for us. But with his having his memories of the next 13 years if training at the moment. And he's going through the areas we messed up on at the time. But Palpatine is off limit as of now, we're just telling him your direct instructions and that he's off limits starting now."

"But said mistakes were not changing the code getting to know him and barring Sidious from making contact with him. So we fix those things, but the first true trauma he had was on Zonoma Sekot, and I was the one that did his therapy to recover from that. But Mace and I are counseling him during his recovery, but during the next 18 months. We're doing a planet by planet trip of the planets that Qui and Obi-wan went to for him."

"As he gets a more thorough learning processing here, but he's staying with us and we're sending someone else to deal with Sidious. The first piece to it is the ship he, Obi-wan, Daniel and Lana created on Zonoma Sekot, but Anakin's internal burning cooled down. And so far he became a gentle star, glowing in the night sky after that, as we said that burning is normal." Thracia Cho Leem said and they nodded softly as Shmi answered her.

"Well I can see my son is in good hands with you, Clee, Mace and Adi, but this conversation should be interesting, but why don't you do the rehearsal. As we're getting his clones created and we go from there, before you send us home." Shmi Skywalker said and they nodded. "Added side effects having the chance to talk before seeing each other face to face finished the transition at the moment." Mace Windu said and Anakin smiled.

"With Master gone, you, Ben and the guy members of Daniel's team acted like my father at times, and this was a case of accidental confrontations. And knowing we had a carver running loosing out there, I'm not taking anymore chances. When, in case that happens again, it's preventing my younger brother from crashing in the garbage. The pit like I did and nearly breaking a bone or 2 in the process." he said and they nodded with a smile.

"Yes and you scared the force out of me once too often for 3 years that having your baby brother doing this, the strictness just got taken to a whole new level. Just after we forbid racing and juvenilism inside the temple, but no racing, no leaving the temple. Without telling us first, and stay away from the lower levels, as Tatooine. It maybe a dangerous planet, but it's just as dangerous off of it, and the lower levels are loaded with dangers."

"Drug dealers, assassins, and several dozen other parasites here, that I'm not risking temptation coming into your lives, you're just children still. That I'm trying to protect by being this stern with you right now, but how many times do I have to do this lecture with you younglings?" Mace asked, looking at Anakin's generation and Dara Thel Thanis answered that with a slight smile on her face at the question gently at that.

"Just the once Master Windu, but him, repeatedly." she said and Yoda hid a smile to that. "At the current moment all just younglings, your clan group is Dara, as such, not take chances with your safety and health as you grow up, we do. Then again, having our memories of their timeline we do, it's adjusting to the fact that. Now, that adults in youngling bodies, you are now, so adjusting to this, take time it will again."

"Knowing we're not just this version of ourselves but our future selves as well right now. That's why took it so seriously after Xanatos put your older brothers and sisters at risk, I did. But never more furious at the fact that he put your brothers and sisters at risk for a joke, I was. Then that moment afterwards, but certain tycoons, carry on a certain pattern, they do in such cases, as you yourself, Anakin, saw the dangers after."

"And after meeting Granta Omega, but always remember this as you grow into it now. But when at the worst moments, be a Jedi, you must and find your center." he said and Anakin nodded. "What's the pattern in case Omega tries this with us next as he's Xanatos's son?" he asked and Master Qui-Gon Jinn answered that question gently. "Disruption, Demoralization and Distraction and Sidious is attempting to try it with us."

"But disruption in your training by distracting us with the blockade, demoralization with the fact he's taken me from you. As you three, Mace, Thracia, Clee, Siri and Adi are still suffering the grief of losing me and it's getting out of hand as you all quote everything I use to tell you now. I was the one that influenced you and changed your lives when as a normal Jedi. I found you and gave you the nudge necessary as we grew close this week.

"But as a member of the council, I was the one that inspired you as you were with me for a week in your case. And years in their's, as the demoralization results in total distraction and loss of focus. And distraction by use of the assassination attempts on Padme and that distracted you long enough that your mother was killed by the raiders. When leading into the clone wars, and all of this was a trap now and it leads to devastation.,

"As he slaughters the entire order and the separatists movement." he said and Anakin nodded to him as he said it then. "Yeah and in truth, like I said, I'm not perfect, but then nobody is and with that in mind, I'm not all powerful, I think that was Dex's biggest fear here. Like you said Ben, dreams pass in time, but for him they're getting more and more frequent lately. And leading into that attack on Tatooine, and I'm only human."

"And I'm not all powerful, so there are things that I can't always control, and I can't be everywhere at once to do it now either. Dex doesn't realize that mom had a clone created of her, and it's the same for Dara, but for me, it's the act of taking off Krayne's wrist, so we had him. But to Dex, there's no catching him, but killing him, but first Krayne, then the crazy jealousy of possession when Tru asked Ferus to help him fix his lightsaber."

"And that results in killing Dara's clone, and finally comes the true black out as he slaughters the raider village, but that's it. But the lust for power ends up becoming his downfall, but chosen to rise, and destined to fall, that's him, me, and for us, in our clan group guys. But it's chosen by fate and we're destined for conflict at the moment, reason being, our teams, the four of us were in training since we were 14 together atnow.".

"Us six, we are the ones dealing with Granta Omega and Jenna Zan Arbor who's a crazed scientist." he said and Dane Van Purell, said it for all of them as Anakin sat back down in their circle as they were talking. "So after going to check on your mother, you got there too late and she died in your arms, before Vader lost his mind out of grief." he asked and Anakin nodded as he answered him gently at the question, looking between them.

"Yeah that's it exactly right now and in the black out and slaughtered the entire village. But the switch between anger and absolute power had been thrown but as Daniel read it out to us. Regarding the sith, they let their emotions control them, but the Sith are narcissistic, they only care about themselves. Us on the other hand we care about others, but the fight on Geonosis now that day, I don't remember what happened to me."

"When in the arena, or how serious the effects were, but while I was busy protecting her, like Mace and Ben told me. The constant onslaught of the droids was overwhelming our for as, one by one, you guys were killed." he said and Tahiri Tana answered him. "I remember, but I was trying to help you in protecting her, but the blast from the laser cannon killed Corran and Sari." she said and Dane finished that gently then at that.

"But what I do remember is that you and the senator were going back to back, Jango shot the Reek, you trampled the Nexu with it and Ben killed the ackley. But I saw a gentle smile on your face when she was talking to you. I take it she professed her love to you and vice versa, just before we came to get you." he said and Anakin nodded softly. "Yeah it was, I met Garen, just before meeting Chun and his father at the time."

"Garen was with us and Ben went to check on Tahiri, but we were all furious as Master said it for all of us, 'we will not be prisoners to be bartered with, Dooku.'. The fact he killed three members of our clan after Dara was killed by Omega, just ten months earlier. I was furious, to me the fact I lost friends in one minute and 3 more in that day in the arena." he said and the duo nodded as Ferus said it for both of them gently at that.

"What are these raiders exactly?" Ferus Olin asked and he explained that. "They're nomads from my home planet, but Tuskin raiders are dangerous, at times they act like animals. But they're prone to capturing someone just to test how strong they are by torturing them, and mom's clone happens to latest unfortunate at the time here. But this was maybe three months prior to Ansion that destroyed our friendships at the time now."

"But the shootout between us and Omega resulted in the lightsaber shorting out and you unprotected, as Dara jumped in front of you and took the shot for you. Though why you didn't just tell us that thing was broken is beyond me right now Ferus, seriously. At the moment that mistake destroyed our quartet, we can fix this, but now. It's we get a second chance at this to get it right, we met today, and we're friends instead of rivals."

"So with that in mind, your brother: who's 10 years old and mine: who's 8 years old. Are the ones that have the rivalry that ended up getting Dara killed in the end. But Jenna Zan Arbor was an ongoing threat to us since Didi Oddo came into it." he said and they nodded gently. "At the moment, you're right, I let my pride get in the way and it destroys us, it's not happening again." Ferus said and Dane nodded as he said it to him gently at that.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this question, but what's with this woman exactly, if the quartet were discussing her like she's a mad scientist?" he asked and Anakin explained that. "She's got an obsession with studying the force and kidnapped father 11 years ago. Her previous target was Senator S'orn's son, and then a few months later. It was she now kidnapped Noor R Aya, who was a retired Jedi on his own planet now."

"Which explains the remark on Ona Nobis, who was working for her and shot Didi Oddo at the time, long story, our encounter, that's the boys, Dara and me. Was close to this, but it's the aftermath to Master Yaddle being killed and I was captured by her next. All in all, it's a matter of working through what needs to be changed and when. But I got to learn the back history to these situations, that's Xanatos, Chun and Zan Arbor herself."

"And once I'm done I can lend you the books focused on them, this way we can pull it of, but forewarned is forearmed in this case and we can pull it off now. Because right now I'm learning about what caused this fall out between them, after he got chosen by father, after Bandomeer." he said and they nodded as Ferus smiled in relief to him. "You know I never thought we get a second chance to get it right, but now, I'm glad we do."

"But our bond, it's turning into best friends." he said and Anakin nodded. "Yeah just seeing each other again and having a chance to rework these things. Just before our memories came back, we just pulled it off, I'm who you wanted me to be. But we both made mistakes we can fix right now, but what we need to change. Is we get to spend 5 years leading into our series becoming friends, but that's precisely the problem."

"We never took the time to get to know each other our timeline, because you were leery of my title and powers." he said to him gently at that remark. "And, in truth, it's my cousin was teaching me how to do this, but this was we meant right now. He's teaching us skills we're going to need in fighting the Sith in his friends' galaxy right now. When in between his lightsaber sparring with Ben at the moment, before you ask though brother."

"That's the earth version of his nickname at the moment, I'm learning a basis on Ben's life before we met. And I just reached Gala and the true heir of the planet, but I'm reading through each book now." he said and Ferus nodded to him. "Is that what these are, the history of our lives in the original timeline. Before the force sent him home and we got a chance to fix this to save you and the order?" he asked and Anakin nodded.

"Yeah, earth created our life story, after they made this movie, which was these books, and so far I know about Bruck Chun, Xanatos, Guerra and Paxxi. But I'm reaching his temperory exile from the temple when he was 13." he said, passing the first four books of the apprentice series to him and he read each one then and nodded. "There's a halfway point, in the epilogue, between the fight for truth, and the end of Xanatos now."

"But that's why he connected to me so fast, he opened up to me, to be a Jedi it's the master that when a student teaches the master, the partnership is right. But we're matched to another of the opposite side of the force when in training. So for you, your first student is going to be living force, me once as an adult my son is unifying force." he said and Ferus nodded as he looked up at the council gently at that remark then.

"Ferus, this is my cousin Daniel Starglider, he's one of the freedom fighters in the Milky Way Galaxy. And along with him, are the the rest of his friends and his wife, Sam Carlin." he said and Ferus nodded. "Nice to meet you Daniel, though I wish I'd had a chance to have my memories back 5 hours ago." he said and Anakin sighed. "Look, I understand it's difficult to change from the ways you grew up on, you have to learn to act normal."

"And it's the reverse in my case right now, it's I'm learning the gentle tranquility of a Jedi right now at the moment. It takes time and Ben was scared of what this was doing to him, just letting himself act like a normal teenager is scary. Especially when you've been hiding behind a wall of tranquility all your life, feeling the first stirrings. Of having friends outside the temple, falling in love for the first time, feeling free in your emotions."

"For a force sensitive raised in the temple as they're entering the real world for the first time, it's beyond frightening, because you been taught to control your emotions. Given the chance we can learn from each other, if we can learn to work together. But the test on force sensitives we don't know who's who, so we disable them and sort it out later. But it's training on my cousin's adoptive home planet right now, but this was training."

"They're teaching us to deal with aliens that act like Sith, and others like us, but a more dangerous version of the force, say the darkside. Which is the Sith version to her, she's his mentor in their galaxy, they're like us." he said, crouching down in front of Ferus, as he looked up at Morgan and back at Daniel. "She's your version of Masters Adi and Qui-Gon?" Ferus asked and Dr. Daniel Jackson nodded to him gently as he explained it.

"Yes she is, I was being taught by a monk on a planet that was teaching me how to use the force, the added results are that it turned you into an elemental. But that's only as a last resort, I'm acting like you now, but though I'm a learner, I have the maturity of a Padawan your adult version does." he said and Ferus nodded in understanding. "Does this mean that we can start over, bad first impression, we can start over here now."

"So what was that lesson you were teaching us when you arrived, Daniel?" he asked and the sextet of 9 to 11 year old padawans smiled as the council did the same. "I was helping in training pilots Siri's age for the program I belong to, my grouping. It specializes in the ridiculous and insane, ideas such as the gate in a blackhole. And to the point we're dealing with several strange happenings at the moment now."

"But this lesson I mentioned was part of the ones that my friend, Jack O'neill, gave our students, but it's not always one or the other and secondly. There's the catch of over thinking a situation, but when dealing with what we, my friends and I, deal with. We need to think on our feet and think fast, but do it carefully. But jumping without thinking can get you, and whoever was with you, killed, but as does the indecision now."

"But that's what I really meant son, but trust me, give it time and you can get used to this, as we're here for the next 20 years. But it's time to start over, I know you're well admired, but for other padawans your age. And a little younger couldn't think of how to relate to you and that's why you had no friends till now. Just be yourself with us okay, we can work together, but we have to trust each other." he said and Ferus nodded to him.

"But when you're dealing with what we deal with you got to think on your feet and think fast, but you got to go carefully. Because you jump without thinking it could get you or whoever with you killed. I'm getting involved in a war between the Naboo and the trade federation. I know the technology I'm dealing with. The androids and several other things, but the point is how do you expect to learn if we can't trust each other now."

"Yes I started my training a bit late, and yes I have a very high count in midichlorines, but never judge someone before you get to know them now. The chosen one grew up outside of the temple and lived in both worlds, I can relate to the non force sensitives. And put our ways into a way that helps them understand, but before you judge me, get to know me." Anakin said and Ferus sighed and nodded as the council smiled at that.

"Why do I get the feeling your baby brother, your clone is going to have a problem with my getting along so easily with you once we get to know each other. Then again in that timeline, it's the act of jealousy and I was constantly in your case. In this one, we've been friend for five years, and in many ways, I'm treating your brother. And like he's my kid brother, to the point of repeated corrections?" he asked and Anakin shook his head.

"Because he thinks you're showing off to the council and my adopted big brother now, but the lightsaber that kills Dara's clone. Was the back up, so it's not Dara that's accidentally killed in the shoot out, but her clone, this me now, and trust me. With us we had the the entire ten years to become friends and you are my best friend. But you guys are my quartet, along with Luke's, but the six of us are a sextet and with that."

"You, Tru and I can rig it to make sure that his intention was the darker side of his personality, but first Krayne, then this and finally the raiders on Tatoone. But every time he blacks out he turns into Vader, that's his alter ego, with Daniel here. The fight over my soul is done right now, and there is no trial by lava, I made my decision. I'm a Jedi, and I'm not turning on you, my friends, my family for a lust for power, I'm a Jedi now."

"The side of both of us in this book resulted in a rivalry at the time, but give us these next nine month's in getting to know each other. And we can save our friendship and our training quartet, but that's us two, Dara and Tru, that's our training quartet. Now, our masters were once just like us and he was on Melida/Daan for six months. But trying to separate the Jedi us from the normal us is and was terrifying, as to why exactly now."

"It's because he was suffering the first pangs of a teenager in love for the first time, of finding a cause to believe and most of all being around kids his own age. But the double edged sword to that is letting you feel because when your traveling partner is an adult. You start missing the company of people your own age and you're lonely now, but being out in the real world and experiencing these feelings, it's beyond terrifying now."

"But, in his words 'these people feel like my people, this cause, feels like my cause. It calls to me, like nothing I've ever felt before.'. When you're a Jedi youngling, it means you don't fight for your own people, your own planet now. But to save others, that's why, in our lives, in 10 to 32 years, we're fighting a war to free the galaxy. And from a dictatorship, one who's true face hapens to be my alter ego, as the others hidden."

"So it's heading off an argument in 5 years, but Dex is 13, you're 16 and I'm 14, you and me, we can become friends, but let me deal with Dex, before this gets any worse. I'm like you as I'm retired from racing now, but Dex is my baby brother. So let me deal with his training, before you say anything, our conversation in this book, okay." he said and Ferus nodded to him as he read the back of the book and gave nod to him gently.

As a box appeared and Dane opened it. "Uh what's the added side project for us, us two, Luke, Tru and Ferus, exactly now, if these appeared?" he asked and Anakin smiled. "We're retrofitting the training lightsabers with these crystals so everyone knows they're for training mode, until we're old enough to use a real one now. But at the moment it's training mode, so it's like dealing with the remotes." he said and Ferus smiled at that.

"One option if we're cloning every Jedi in the temple, this me becomes your best friend, but my clone is the one in that book, but we can just say to him. Now that our younger siblings are the ones that are his clan group, but us right now, we're yours." Ferus said to him gently. "You're willing to give us that second chance, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but you're willing to try?" he asked and Ferus nodded to him at the question.

"Yeah, I can give us that second chance, as we get to know each other, but 5 years is a long time and we've been doing this together so long. Our bonds of friendship are all that matter to me, let me check that book Daniel." he said and Daniel passed him the copy of **_The Outsiders_** that was in the box and read the first chapter. As he saw his, the narrators, thoughts, and gave a nod as he said it to him gently as he looked up at him.

"The personalities got taken in reverse, you're the oldest brother, I'm the middle brother, he's a cross between the narrator and the troublemaker of the gang. Though Tru and Dane are the rest of the surviving members of the gang. But that's us now, but Dara was his breaking point now and he was sick of us always being the golden children. Of the temple, constant good deeds and several other things, and in the end, the envy does it."

"Like I said, and I'm speaking to your alter ego when I say this, but it's not the Jedi way to lie to one's master. Then again, if it's not my mentor and younger brother that I'm dealing with, best leave his half truths to you, and before he loses his temper at me. With you watching my back, we can work together on Radnor, though I think that conversation took another turn, regarding Dex." he said and Anakin nodded as he said it.

"It does, but to him it's the remark of how I can do this so easily and he's still adjusting to things here, answer: I spent 5 years here making friends. And I make friends easily and you guys are my clan group now, he's been living in the temple for 18 months. Him 13, me 14, and I'm about to create my lightsaber as well, but us too now..." he said and Ferus nodded as he smiled as he answered him gently at that and the quintet smiled.

"All for one." he said and they finished that together. "And one for all." they said in unison and Mace hid a chuckle. "Alright Cubs, let's get this under control now, shall we." he said and they nodded. "It's not me that has a rivalry with him, but Dex, I just made another friend. But the connection we didn't gain our original timeline. It activated in this one, and it's done, instead of 5 years together, we got 10 to become the friends."

"The best friends we should have been in our timeline, but a second chance to get it right. But I'm across between Ben and Siri, but I'm his version of her, and he's my version of Ben, but generation number 3 is complete now. Second chance, no special treatment, and seeing my family and friends, it's too late for Sidious, you win." he said and their mentors nodded in relief, as he held his hand out and Ferus took it.

"Good grief Ferus, you do that twice and your joints are never going to heal." he added as he helped him stand and Ferus wrapped his arm across his shoulders as he helped steady him. "I know you tend to get jealous here, but that's no excuse for putting yourself in a position that can do more harm then good. Just before we get our memories back bro, so be careful, before you break your hip next." he said in gentle aggravation.

"Ferus, I think we can set aside the added problems, but we need to work this out later, after you're recovered from those injuries. But Annie's a mixture of us two, once we got his baby brother arriving later. But to repeat his remark, you keep it up with the daredevil stunts and you're going to scare both our mentors. And the council into a heart attack, so take it down several notches would you." Lana said and Ferus nodded to her gently.

"Was that your nickname?" he asked and Anakin nodded. "Yeah and it's being retired after we're in our mid teens, but you using it now, I don't mind at all guys. With Daniel home again, the catch in the prophecy was that at the time of strife, the chosen one. The chosen one is the Jedi living in both worlds and to bring balance to the force. Of good and evil then there had to be a balance, between good and evil, but that's the lightside."

"And the darkside, but we're the middle ground now with the Grey Jedi, which are completely human. But the darkside is, Daniel's religious belief system was for the force, the darkside is Hell, excuse me Masters, but the lightside was Heaven. And the middle ground was the living itself, but two Jedi, two Sith, that's the balance. And the middle ground is completely human in the belief system, so always two now, no more, no less."

"A master and an apprentice." he said and he finished that. "Then who's the Sith we're dealing with and attacked Master Qui-Gon, and Ben's about to take out: the master or the apprentice?" he asked and the council, and their training quartet exchanged smiles. "It's the apprentice and I have the master's real name, but that's why. It's we're stage acting the entire storyline till they're both gone for good at the moment, but afterwards."

"The old code is being retired and the new code has us much stronger, but it's getting passed the wall of tranquility we hid behind now. And when at this age or at their age, it's hard, but for a newly active Padawan it's beyond terrifying. And when you're feeling these feelings for a first time, with the fact I grew up in both worlds. I can put this in way the non force sensitive can understand finally." he said and Ferus nodded gently to him.

"Actually never mind stage acting now, our memories are back, we just do these conversations for real, and pretend he's really in the room with us, guys. So with that, Annie, every argument and debate you and I had that 6 year period. Its being rehearsed as though, its not you I'm arguing with in the right way to do this, but him now. I'm your best friend and surrogate big brother now." he said and Anakin nodded, smiling at him.

"The areas of our rivalry in the kids timeline, we got to fix that, but now that you got a chance to really get to know me that helps now. Regarding Master Yaddle and the aftermath to it, it's the issue, of I never wanted to be the chosen one. I hate having this much of a lock into the force, I hate the attention and being singled out. I wanted to be like you, grow up normal, well I get that chance finally." he said and Ferus nodded gently.

"I remember that look of detachment on your face after Zan Arbor got her hands on you, the zone of self containment. Was that what you were really thinking, you hated having this much of a connection to the force, of you're being this sensitive to it. You wanted to be like me, True and Dane, even Dara?" he asked and Anakin nodded. "Yeah that's it exactly, we have a chance to do it over Ferus." he said and Ferus nodded as he smiled.

"I know I said that its not the jedi way to lie to one's master, but in your case, its the act of my remark, but its not the real you I was talking about, but your alter ego. I know you better then I know him now, but my best friend and surrogate younger brother now. That's our bond, before he comes to the temple, we get these next five years, I'm not losing you without a fight brother, she gets her hands on you, I'm not going to like it."

"And with it we're the oldest of the 6 of us later, he's the youngest and is in an argument with me, when the 5 of us had been at it longer then he has right now. Radnor's just asking for trouble here right now at the moment. Best split the difference: Lana has Dara, I've got you and Tru has Luke here, but with him just starting and he's a loner. I'm leaving his reprimand at the end of the mission to you, Annie, but it's ending debates."

"Work as one, we win every battle, at odds with each other and it tears the gang apart, I'm not risking it, Dex has to grow up." he said and she pulled him into a hug tightly, as he responded as he hugged her gently in response. As she pressed her forehead to his and he closed his eyes as they felt the connection snap into place at that. "Anyone get the training memo here, now that I arrived, you're shifting from that old personality."

"And it's easier for you to get along with us now at the moment, Ferus, I may have just started, but just give it time. I wanted to be treated normal, but that's Dex's catch, Luke and I asked to be treated as we're normal, like you, we're fast learners. Dex, not so much and he's stuck in the past, but competitive, hot tempered. And stuck in the past, take the games of play on Tatooine, but those who find: keep, those who hesitate: lose."

"But us five we're a Padawan training clan learning our way as a team, we're running good deeds and the night before this mission. And he crash lands in the heap we're at and exposes us to the Manikons, guess what's going to happen next." he said and Ferus covered his eyes at that remark. "Is he's trying to get us killed, you destroyed those racing wings two years prior after Sekot and you're retired from racing in either way."

"Aside from the intergalactic games, and that's the last podrace as a result, and next to Dane and Tru, I'm your best friend. And we're furious he just put the 8 of us at risk as it puts Dane and Wedon in the medical wing, and nearly breaks Tru's wrist in the process. But come on already, enough of the recklessness and it's 1900 hours at night, and we're running late on our curfew to get back to the temple and have to call our masters."

"Before we have added trouble, but that's enough of this already right now, Dex, you're my kid brother. And we don't need you getting yourself killed, because you're trying to live up to Luke and Anakin's reputation in the temple here. Well I don't blame Masters Adi, Windu, Rhara and Cho Leem for being that stern over this right now. We both knew your error and Sekot changed you and made you mature faster then normal."

"I take it this was that book that you mentioned, it's what this really was now, he's the youngest, as, of you and Luke, you're the oldest of the 3 of you. And I'm the oldest boy of the five of us here, but in order here, regarding that now at the moment here. And we can consider this a training mission and for both age groups at the moment. Just before they get chosen by a master or Jedi knight." he said and Anakin nodded in agreement.

"I thought he went back to the ship, why's he's floating around the window still?" Dara said looking past him and he turned around to see Artoo and hid a chuckle. "Oh my god, Artoo, get back to Jacob alright, before Palpatine catches sight of you. And blows you away, because you're spying on him when he's in conference call with Gunray." Daniel said with a bemused chuckle and he beeped at him and floated back to the ship.

As the group started laughing at that, as Daniel said it then. "If that tells me anything, it's the act of having Jedi spies on standby. So if he's recording the conversation, between Palpatine and Gunray and there's no getting out of this. Since we have the evidence to prove our claim to the alliance Mace, Master." Daniel said to him gently. "And that's the reason we're leery of Palpatine, I'm a new Padawan, I just lost my mentor."

"And hearing the words, 'And you, young Skywalker, we will watch your career with great interest.'. Translation: you're so powerful, you'll make a perfect student, and I look forward to using your powers for my own ends. Just hearing that, that's why I'm so leery of this lunatic, I just lost my father figure, I faced down true evil. And looked at its face, I'm never turning to the darkside, but seeing this through new eyes now finally."

"And the forgery, my father is a Jedi turned sithlord and the massive jolt from exercising my powers this much has the force running through me so hard. I can sense and feel the icy cold temperature from him coming off him in waves, and I feel like I've had a bucket of ice cold water dumped on me or I've fallen through thin ice. And right into water cold enough to kill here, so with that, I'm not following in his footsteps, I create my own."

"What's even worse is that I have my 23 to 46 year old memories and I know everything about him, that's why I don't trust him. So with that, Commander, before you do that blood test to create my clones, can you do it in a single way. And by separating one of my personality from the other, but Han and Luke have this side of me. And when leading into Dooku's death at my hands, but Dex has my darker thoughts, from Ke Daiv."

"To Krayne, to the raiders, the act of he's not controlling his lust and anger and in the end it destroys him, but Luke and Han have this side of me. As family first, our bonds of friendship, and everything else, to us, its our allegiance is to the republic and democracy. to family and most if all to the order, to us, only a Sith deals in absolutes, we will do what we must?" Anakin asked and Thor nodded to him gently as he looked at his clan gently.

"New eyes and my memories of the alternate timeline, it's the fact lands on his not realizing we got our memories, and he doesn't as we grow into our young adult bodies. Again we're going to grow so strong that these situations are turning into a Sith trap finally, but he's never taking me alive. Because I know who he is, but Dex doesn't meet him until 5 years from now, but Dex's arrogance and anger is his self destruct switch."

"His pride, lust and anger were his destruction right now, but that conversation I read out is him, or me, after we snapped, out of anger and heart break. But I'm staying in the light, the fight is over in my case right now, but Master Le Fay. Could you grant us a chance to see a small sneak peek, after we hit mid mission prior to the purge?" he asked and she nodded as Ferus smiled at his plan gently at that as he answered him then.

"Getting a chance to do a timeline skimmer, as we see what just having us in the future and you being there to train your family and the others works. I like that idea right now, but either way, he wants to debate this and those books show our rivalry. The pride got exchanged humility now that we're getting a chance to meet face to face. We take this next six months to get to know each other." he said and Anakin smiled as he said it.

"Agreed, but I'm not taking kindly to the fact that he's annoyed that you, Dane and Tru are my best friends, one of our quartet is injured out of his recklessness. And he's annoyed at the fact he's being reprimanded for it by my previous mentor. And directly in front of you and he's ticked that you heard the entire conversation and to him. You're the last person he wants to know here, in that he just got corrected for it and by Ben now."

"But doing it in front of me is just as bad and when the said mentor is 16 years my Elder, 14 in yours and 18 in his. And I've just completed my five year training program with him as a result, but that's why Daniel came home. I needed to be completely equaled out in training here at the time now, so half with Ben, half with Daniel. And in training prime years, we're both ready for graduation at 19 to 21 for our trials, brother as to that."

"So I'm ready for the trials and by 17 he feels he's also ready, but I don't and I'm acting like Ben here right now. And he's beyond annoyed that the 3 of us and Luke heard this conversation. As I just finished my unifying force training and I'm starting on living force now, but the attitude, and the recklessness. He needs to learn some self control, right now by that point, as I found my balance and I truly am the hero with no fear now."

"1) a Jedi is always humble, 2) we work as one when in a joint mission, 3) we have to submit to each other's wills and trust each other with our lives. 4) it maybe tempting to always be on the move, but better to wait but when push comes to shove. It's likely going to get someone hurt or killed and out of recklessness now. And irresponsibility, at the time, so I'm just saying this before he says it, but he has to learn self control."

"Before it gets him killed at the moment right now, Ben you want to give that reprimand in your own words right now. Because as I'm his older brother, Luke, Tru, Ferus and I are listening to this conversation. And I've had this conversation with him force knows how many times by then and he still won't learn anything right now. But letting his emotions control him, but this is going too far right now, if he's jealous, I've got a best friend."

"And older brother rolled into one, in both your cases he needs to get over it right now, I can do this easily, as I have friends, I'm adjusting to the changes. And I'm happy, I'm fully accepting my new life with open arms, as I'm getting to see my parents and friends. When on Tatooine every few weeks, I'm in contact with both them and the Naberries on Naboo and I asked to be treated like I'm normal, so no stress, no special attention."

"And now that I have my cousin back, the fight is over finally, you did it Master." he said and they smiled in relief at the news. "Our biggest mistake in that timeline is we let you be taken right out from under our control. We were too leery of your powers and title, and we were too rigid to change things, and he used that against us. And lead you right to the darkside, it's not going to happen again cub, we're not giving you up here now."

"Not without a fight, he wants you, he's getting to you over our dead bodies my Padawan, love you cub, my son." Mace said and the rest of the council nodded in agreement to his thoughts. And he smiled as he answered him. "Love you too master." he said as the Jedi master crouched in front of him and gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around him as Obi-wan hid a smile as Siri answered his remark then gently.

"This is the bond we should have had with each other and we have it now, and long before your memories, and ours, come back, but a true training clan. Surrogate big brothers and sisters, adoptive parents in the Jedi, especially us five. And as our adoptive father is in the force for a bit before he comes home, and to top it off. Its he knows us better then ever at the moment." she said and he nodded smiling as he answered her.

"Hey guys, you remember that situation after we got attacked by the battle droids, like you said, Dara, its we either call for more Jedi for this, or just more lightsabers. And now we got both in this situation, but we still got to exercise the jedi lesson here. And by submitting to each other's wills and working as one, we'd been friends for five years. So that's the easy part now for the four of us, Lana and my twin brother, but not for him."

"But to us the jedi training lesson is easy now, but always back to back now for us in the field, but the direct lesson is if we don't practice team work. And submit to each other's wills, we will never reach the higher jedi goal and we will never become a great jedi warrior. Well we have spent so many years together, that's the easy part now, we work as one, practice team work and submit to each other." he said to his quintet, smiling gently.

"And I still remember that argument, but as Dex is the youngest of the 7 of us, we pair off with Daniel supervising us, as he's using a training lightsaber at the time. But Dex needs to stay with Daniel while the rest of us gather intel and work as one. But again, he will never be a great jedi warrior unless he exercises team work, and dedicates himself. To the greater jedi goal that we have done, repeatedly." Ferus said and Obi-wan nodded.

"Agreed and sure at the moment seeing it through Daniel's eyes what played out in the future is enough, best to make changes. As this is the you that we know now and it's resulted in working out so far now. But if the force gives us a chance to see the future, say when you're close to graduation we can see what our changes to the past. Just did for the twins and their friends and see where it leads now at the time right now."

"But in this case, it's getting used to the fact that now he's dragging out the side of me that was stern over this. But yes adventure is a lack of planning and failure of training, but at the same time it's adventure is growth, cause is the gift of limits of perception. 'You fought well Padawan, but you fought only for yourself, you did not obey Siri's order at once and when Ferus, and your brothers, stepped forward to engage the droids.'."

"He did it with the expectation that you two would work together, and instead you fought as though you were alone. But you will never be a great Jedi warrior if you do not practice team work and dedicate yourself to the greater Jedi goal.'." he said and Anakin took Ferus's tone when they were discussing flaws as he exchanged his 14 year old tone for his almost 13 year old one as Ferus and Tru watched him with their arms crossed.

"Yes Master, but didn't he fight only for himself as well, why is he and Annie right and I'm wrong?" he asked and Obi-wan crossed his arms. "Hold it Ben I'll answer that, Dex, as Jedi we have to work together, and Ferus is my best friend. But we went into the battle with the expectation of your fighting with us and you fought. As though you were the one fighting alone, that's the point, but if you can't exercise team work now when in battle."

"You're never going to be a great Jedi warrior, if you can't submit to another's will, exercise team work and leave the door open between you." Anakin said in response as he shifted his tone back to his 14 year old voice and Obi-wan nodded in agreement to his thoughts. "And we're not discussing your brother or Ferus, we're discussing you and your flaws, as Master Qui-Gon has said, repeatedly now, your focus determines your reality."

"Then you will never learn what it means to be a team and protecting the greater good in the greater Jedi goal. That goal is a dedication to being peacekeepers, we are not soldiers it's true, but we fight for justice and peace. And when necessary do we step out of our normal peacekeeping goals and fight alongside soldiers now. Unless you learn team work, you will never be a great Jedi warrior." He said and he closed his eyes to that remark.


End file.
